Pasados olvidados
by javiix-vampire
Summary: NUEVA CUENTA! Atodos los que siguen esta historia! La continuare en 13Tsukineko ! Ok? La reescribire, ya que esta historia la comence hace mas de un año y creo que ahora escribo mejor . . 3
1. La maldita Rutina

Aqui esta el primer capitulo :DD. Esta historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba acostada viendo el manga =w=.

Espero que les guste... Acepto sugerencias, reclamos, tomatazos, zapatazos, todo lo que termine con zos y cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar esta historia w

* * *

-Buenos dias- Repetia una y otra vez a mis compañeros. No sabia porque no se daban cuenta de que no queria que me hablaran...Siempre tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible cuando despertaba de ese sueño...Esas imagenes se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente por todo el dia: El suelo bañado en sangre de un niño de no mas de 11 años, una niña de la misma edad corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos hasta llegar a la academia, un hombre alto que repite incanzablemente ERES DEBIL...En ese momento me doy cuenta de que esa niña soy yo...NO SOY DEBIL! es lo que nunca le alcanzo a gritar ya que despierto con lagrimas en los ojos y con mis manos sangrando con marcas de que aprete demasiado fuerte mis puños y enterre mis uñas en mi piel.

-Mikan,Mikan...MIKAN!- Me grita el profesor- Pase al frente a responder este ejercicio.

- Ok- Es tan irritante que me grite. Ademas sus ejercicios son tan faciles que los termino en segundos y el profesor frustrado por no ponerme en aprietos nunca, me manda interminables tarea. -Listo- Dije y antes de que me dijiera nada sali de la clase.

No soporto mucho tiempo estar con tanta gente, ya que se que si por ellos fuera, ni me mirarian. Todos aparentan ser mis amigos o agradarles solo por mi condicion. Ser la favorita del director tiene sus ventajas, tambien es genial tener el alice de anulacion, ya que fastidio a la gente cuando hace cosas con sus alices, aunque lo unico malo es que todos me odian.

Mi unica amiga es Hotaru Imai, solo que ella prefiere estar en su laboratorio que oir mis quejas. A, por cierto, yo soy Sakura Mikan, tengo 15 años y tengo el alice de la anulacion, voy en la clase especial y tengo estrella especial...soy la favorita del director desde que tengo memoria, osea desde los 11 años, por lo que se, siempre he vivido en la academia, ya que mis padres me vendieron por el dinero que daba el gobierno por meterme en esta carcel. O eso el lo que me dicen, sera mentira o no, no puedo saber, lo unico que se que es mentira en que todos me dicen que a los ocho años me descubrieron el alice de robo e inserccion, aunque si fuera asi, aun lo tendria, ya que tengo el cuarto tipo de alice, el que disminuye tu energia vital conforme utilices tu alice, pero con una fuerza ilimitada. Lo otro que me dicen es que yo era parte de la clase de habilidad peligrosa, pero tambien debe ser mentira, ya que una vez que entras a esa clase, solo tienes dos opciones de salir: o mueres, o pierdes tu alice.

Mientras caminaba por la academia, encontre un arbol que despedia un olor muy dulce, por lo que sente bajo su sombra.

-Que haces aca?- Dijo un niño de ojos rojos como la...sangre. En el mismo instante en el que hice esa comparacion, mi cabeza comenzo a der vueltas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y me acercara rapidamente al suelo...Aunque cuando estaba a unos pocos centimetros de este, unos brazos me tomaron por lo hombros, evitando el golpe.

-Oye, que te pasa!- Me grito el joven. Le hubiera respondido, pero en ese momento perdi mi fuerza y me desmaye.

Desperte en la enfermeria, con unos ojos mirandome fijamente...

- GAAHH!- Grite. Quien demonios me estaba mirando!. No es muy comodo despertar de esta forma.

- Callate!-Me dijo tapandose los oidos- Que ruidosa!- Ahora que lo miraba mejor, me di cuenta de que era Natsume Hyuuga, el ex favorito del director. El estaba en la clase de habilidades peligrosas, y si mal no recuerdo, tiene mi misma edad, aunque no le veo nunca en clases.

-Quien eres?- Dije parandome rapidamente y poniendome a la defensiva. Solo pregunte para serciorarme de si memoria no estaba equibocada.

- Soy el que tu crees, a, y no me ves en tu sala porque eres demasiado idiota como para darte cuenta de lo que te rodea, LUNARES.- Me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- No soy idiota!- Le grite enojada..Espera...¿Porque me dijo lunares? No tengo lunares en mi cuerpo, lo unico con lunares que tengo es...1...2...3...

-PERVERTIDO!- Grite con todo lo que podia- QUE HACES VIENDO MI ROPA INTERIOR!-

- Mira, en primer lugar, tu me la mostraste cuando te paraste tan rapido, y en segundo lugar te dije que no gritaras mas-

-... - Es cierto, aunque me pregunto como era que sabia que yo sabia quien era.

- Es porque tengo el alice de leer mentes- Me dijo.

Lo hizo de nuevo! Yo creia saber que tenia el alice de fuego...

-Tambien lo tengo-

-Para de leer mi mente!- Ya me estaba desesperando- Ademas, porque me trajiste a la enfermeria?-Pensaba que me odiaba por quitarle sus derechos de favorito.

- Porque te desmayaste en mis brazos y si te odio, aunque no por eso-.

- Entonces porque me odias!- Era extraño que alguien me odiara sin saber que alice tengo ni conocerme.

-Si se que alice tienes y tambien te conozco...Algun dia sabras porque te odio...-Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- Que fue eso...- Bueno, da lo mismo... Ahora tengo que salir de aqui, no me agrada este lugar.

Me dirigi al baño que habia en mi habitacion, agradezco ser de estrella especial, ya que tengo una habitacion privada en el hospital. Encontre mi uniforme en una repisa que habia frente al espejo. Me saque la horrenda bata que tenia puesta y me vestí. Sali del baño, agarre mi mochila y sali del hospital. En la entrada me encontre con mi Hotaru.

-HOTARUU!- Grite mientras me echaba en sus brazos.-Hace mucho que no me venias a ver!-

- Idiota, vine a decirte que te recomiendo que corras a tu habitacion, los profesores quieren atraparte por escaparte- Me dijo. Me hace tan feliz que se preocupe por mi.

- Ok, gracias por el aviso. TE QUIERO MUUUCHOOOO!- Le dije mientras corria en direccion del edificio de estrella especial.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado por Jin-Jin...No iba a ser facil de burlar, pero bueno. Decidi esconderme en los arbustos hasta el cambio de guardia, pero cometi un error fatal...

Crack!

El sonido de esa rama se debio haber escuchado hasta America.

- Asi que porfin apareces, Sakura- Dijo el profesor en direccion del sonido, mientras se acercaba rapidamente..

- Ajaja...Emm...Bien, un gusto haberle visto profesor...ADIOS!- Grite mientras corria a una velocidad inhumana.

Me habia alejado unos cuantos metros, pero mi segundo gran error fue girarme a ver si me seguian, ya que tropece con una raiz, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo.

- Es mi fin...- Dije asustada. Ser la favorita tiene sus privilegios, pero tambien sus desventajas, como tener que seguir el reglamento al pie de la letra, ya que si no, te podian castigar tan severamente como a los que tratan de fugarse al exterior.

Vi a los profesores correr hacia mi con...LATIGOS! , que tipo de castigo me darian!

Cuando pense que seria mi fin, fui jalada a un arbusto por unos brazos. Cuando volvi a la realidad, e imagine que podria ser un profesor, trate de gritar, pero en instantes, una mano cubria mi boca, mientras la otra me apretaba fuerte y "protectoramente" la cintura.

-Shhh, callate si no quieres que te atrapen...-Quien era!

* * *

Wowowo Natsume es taan *_*

Quise mantener su personalidad lo que mas pude, pero como nunca se sabe que esta pensando, es dificil XD

Bye~bee!

Miku


	2. Mi salvador?ÉL!

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo...Ta-daa~~.. Disfruten ^^

No olviden que acepto reclamos, sugerencias, ideas, reviews y tomatazos ^^

* * *

...

-...Lunares...-Eso era inconfundible, solo habia una persona que me decia asi...

-NATSUME!- Grite por lo bajo- Que haces aca?

- Te salvo la vida- Me dijo con cara de burla

- No eso!- Que hacia aca justo en este momento!

- Sabia que te querian atrapar, asi que te segui. - Dijo como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.

-Ah...Gr..Gracias...- Dije evitando su mirada, ya que estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

- Como sea...- Dijo indiferente, aunque era obvio que estaba sorprendido. Despues de unos segundos en silencio, se levanto del suelo y se fue...

Era la primera vez que decia gracias a alguien, ya que nunca nadie hacia nada por mi, siempre sola, siempre esperando que alguien me rescate de esta soledad.

Esa tarde volvi a mi habitacion, aunque tuve que entrar por el balcon, ya que no funciono mi plan del cambio de guardia. Cuando entre, me dirigi directo al baño, ya que queria que todo se fuera con el agua que corria desde mi pelo hasta la punta de mis pies. Al salir me lleve una gran sorpresa, en la mesa de la entrada habia una nota que decia: _**Ten cuidado de no perder algo importante para ti...**_

Estube hasta tarde pensando en la nota...Quien la habia mandado? Que queria decir con perder algo importante? Pensaba y pensaba, hasta que el cansancio me vencio y me deje arrastrar por el triste sueño que me esperaba...

Me desperte cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana, mire mi reloj y vi que era demasiado temprano como para llegar a clases, asi que me levante, me vesti y llame a la cocinera para que me trajiera el desayuno, ese es otro de los privilegios que tengo por ser la favorita y ademas ser una estrella especial, es que tengo una habitacion con terraza, comedor, living y cocina, aunque nunca la uso, ya que tengo chef.

Cuando llego mi desayuno, comence a comer tranquilamente, me lave los dientes, agarre mi mochila, mi Ipod y sali del edificio.

Camine sin rumbo fijo, hasta que me tope con el arbol de ayer, pero cuando me disponia a sentarme, me encontre con Natsume en el lugar que yo queria.

-Buenos dias- Le salude.

- Hola-Me dijo sin alzar su vista.

- Emm- Sentia que debia hablar con el, asi que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente...- Esta lindo el cielo, no?-

- Para que te tomas el tiempo de hablarme si ayer te dije que te odiaba?- Me dijo indiferente

Eso me dolio- Pues porque como estabas solo pensaba...-

- CALLATE!- Me grito - Vete! No quiero ver tu cara...- Me dijo mirando a otra parte.

-AH!- No sabia que hacer, estaba paralizada, porque habia reaccionado asi?

- Que te vayas!- Me ordeno

No me quede ahi ni un segundo mas, sali corriendo jejos de el. Nunca vi a nadie que estubiera tan enojado como para asustarme. Me detuve cuando llegue a las salas de clases, habia gente, asi que entre, me sente y empece a escuchar musica. Como a los 10 minutos entro el profesor, me quite los audifonos y empezo la clase...

Cuando termino, me llamaron a la oficina del director, por lo que me levante de mi asiento y me dirigi a la ultima oficina del pasillo... Aunque pare en seco cuando escuche a dos personas hablando...

- Si ella no los despierta, haremos que despierten a la fuerza- Decia un hombre, por la voz, reconoci que era el director.

- Entonces quiere que la hagamos reactivar sus antiguas alices con amenazas o una situacion desesperada...- Decia la otra voz...Era fria como el hielo, la habia escuchado antes, aunque no se donde...

De repente a mi cabeza llego una imagen...ERES DEBIL...Decia esa voz...ERA LA VOZ DE MI SUEÑO!

Queria salir corriendo de ahi, alejarme de esa voz...Pero no pude, ya que una mano me sujeto el hombro y me empujo dentro de la oficina, haciendome caer de rodillas frente al director.

- Asi que escuchaste todo...no?- decia mientras reia de manera cinica.

No pude responder, aunque estaba muerta de miedo, no debia demostrarlo, debia mostrarme fuerte.

- Si- Logre articular

- Asi que... No trendremos que explicarte, que bueno- Me dijo con una estupida sonrisa. Dirigi mi vista hacia la otra persona...Era igual y tenia la misma mirada que en mi sueño, una mirada que te congelaba...

En ese momento, la persona que me empujo aparecio frente a mi, agarrandome los brazos y tirandome contra la pared

-AAA!- Fue lo unico que alcance a gritar, ya que segundos despues de haber chocado, las mismas maños que me tiraron, me tenian agarrado por el cuello, levantandome del podia respirar! Estaba tan desesperada, no podia hacer nada, el era mucho mas fuerte que yo...Solo me quedaba esperar...

NO! No puedo quedarme asi! No quiero morir aun!

- NOOOOOOO!- Grite con toda la energia que tenia, o que me quedaba, y en ese instante mis manos comenzaron a brillar, un brillo tan intenso que no permitia ver y que hacia cerrar los ojos por el dolor que provocaba, por lo que el me solto y cai al piso, solo despues de eso me di cuenta de que en mis manos habia una piedra color calipso...Una piedra de alice.

- Porfin desperto...El alice de robo...-Decia el director con respeto, como si estubiera hablando de un rey o de Dios mismo...

Mientras el hablaba, yo me encontraba de rodillas en el piso... No sabia que habia pasado, ni que era el alice de robo, ni porque yo lo tenia sin siquiera saberlo...

Cuando levante mi vista del suelo, porfin me di cuenta de quien estaba parado frente mio, era un joven de mi edad,se que el iba en clase de habilidad peligrosa, para mi era un conocido nunca antes visto, nunca me cruze con el, a pesar de eso, sabia quie lo conocia, que habia hablado con el, sabia que el no disfruto golpearme, que no lo hubiera hecho si no le hubieran amenazado con...sus personas queridas...

En ese momento la piedra comenzo a consumirse en mi mano, fundiendose en mi, comenze a recordar, recordar todo lo que olvide, lo que me obigue a olvidar esa noche en la que perdi a mi compañero, el sueño era un fragmento de mi memoria.

Las imagenes comenzaron a flotar delante de mi, eran tantas que no pude soportar, haciendo que me desplomara sobre el suelo...

* * *

Otro mas ^^ !

Tengo unos sueños tan extraño cuando en la noche me propongo continuar el fic O_o. Tenia que manejar un huevo c:

XD

Bye~bee!

Miku


	3. La mision

Lamento la tardanza! Al iniciar la historia, me di cuenta de que no tenia reviews, entonces pense que quiza no era buena, asi que la abandone... Pero he recibido apoyo de tres personas T^T Son mi oxigeno!

Por ustedes contuniare el fic! Gracias por su apoyo! Lo continuare porque es un asco que les congelen...¬¬ Ahora me hago la heroina!

**nekomini **Jajajja, noo, en verdad soy un gusano.. Amarillento y grasoso... Lo lamento mucho D: TT^TT ;^; Gracias por todo el apoyo...Estoy

**Gaby34355 ** sentimental D: Buehh! Aqui esta ( aleluya! ) el cap *^* Merezco tomatazos D:

* * *

Estaba tan emocionada! Era mi primera mision con mi nuevo compañero, de quien yo he estado enamorada desde que entre a la academia.

- Estan listos?- Pregunto Persona - Que lastima si no, porque parten en 2 minutos-

- Como sea...- Dije con voz indiferente. -Solo tengo que robar sus alices, no?-

-Asi es, mientras tu compañero te cubre.- Dijo Persona

- Suena como si no fuera necesario.- Dijo mi compañero indiferentemente.

- Si lo eres, solo que su alice es mas practico y rapido que el tuyo.- Le respondio Persona

- Hn- Se limito a decir, o emitio un sonido? Bueno, la cosa es que no era una situacion muy comoda. No queria que mi compañero se enojara conmigo, asi que trate de romper el hielo.

- Ojala todo resulte, compañero- Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras lo ofrecia mi mano.

- Aja- Dijo sin mirarme.

Que extraño era hablar con el, es como si tratara de hablarle a una pared...Aunque era tan genial!

- Vayan!- Grito persona.

En el instante que oi su grito, empece a correr hacia el norte, donde se encontraba la mansion en la que estaba nuestros enemigos. Mi compañero me dejo atras por varios metros, por lo que tuve que aumentar el ritmo que llevaba hasta ese momento, aunque preferia ir lento, ya que me gustaba estar con el.

Luego de varios minutos corriendo, porfin divise la casa que debiamos asaltar, para robar los alices de esos traidores que escaparon de la academia.

Entramos en silencio... En la entrada, habian solo 2 guardias, en 30 segundos estaban tirados en el suelo y tenia sus alices en mi poder. Unos metros mas allá habia solo una persona, pero no era una alice, asi que solo lo encerramos.

Según Persona, en el edificio debia haber un niño con nuestra misma capacidad que nosotros. El plan era dejarle ese niño a Natsume, mientra yo me preocupaba de lo que debia.

Cuando nos disponiamos a salir, aparecieron unas 20 personas, todas ellas alices. El niño que esparabamos estaba a la cabeza. Según los informes, su alice era **transmutacion,** un alice que le permitia transformar un elemento quimico a otro a su antojo, como hacer que el oxigenia a nuestro alrededor se transformara en cloro...Mi compañero deberia tener comenzo la pelea, todos evitaban contacto conmigo, ya que esa era la unica forma que tenia de robarle sus alices, por lo que atacaban a mi compañero. El no podria con el niño y los guardias. Sus ojos mostraba emocion, una adrenalina que dejaba al descubierto su gusto por estar al borde de la muerte...

Trataba de sacarle unas personas de encima, anulando y robando a quien tuviera delante.

...Pero baje la guardia... Y ese error cambiaria mi vida...

* * *

Es cortito, lo se... Pero se pondra bueno lo prometo :)

Thankiu~!

Miku~


	4. Mi nuevo inicio

BANG!...Un sonido que detuvo el tiempo a mi alrededor... Esperé que la sangre brotara de alguna parte de mi cuerpo...Pero no fue asi, no broto de mi cuerpo, sino de quien se paro entre el hombre y yo... Mi compañero fue el que recibio el impacto de la bala, solo para protegerme...

No debio pasar eso! Yo deberia estar en el suelo, con el pasto alimentandose de la sangre que abandonaba mi cuerpo, al igual que mi vida... Ese debio ser MI final!

El cayo al suelo, mientras el cesped se teñia rapidamente con su sangre... Lo ultimo que escuche salir de sus labios fue:

-Vete...Mikan...-Dijo con un lastimoso quejido... Luego de eso vi como sus parpados se cerraban lentamente despues de luchar por mantenerlos abiertos... El suelo tenia tanta sangre que parecia que el cesped sangrara... Su piel perdia color, sus labios teñidos en sangre dejaban salir sus quejidos, sus pulmones rogaban obtener el oxigeno que necesitaban, pero mi compañero ya se habia abandonado...

Perdi el control de mis alices... Una ola de energia azoto el lugar, anulando todos los alices de mis enemigos, dejandolos inconcientes. Era un mar de gente tirada en el suelo...

El unico que se mantenia en pie era el el niño que mi compañero debia detener... Corri hacia el, con una patada en su estomago lo deje tirado en el cesped, quejandose de dolor.

Comenzo a llover... En ese momento perdi tambien el control de mi cuerpo...Solo podia pensar tonterias... Por mis mejillas se deslizaban las lagrimas, que se confundian con la lluvia que corria por todo mi cuerpo, empapandome. Comence a correr, mi cuerpo se movia solo, aunque le mandara que se quedara ahi para matar al hombre que le disparo a mi compañero, mi cuerpo no respondia, solo corria...

Le pedia a Dios que me dejara dormir para siempre, ya que la desesperacion que sentia en ese momento era mucho peor que morir. Pero sabia que eso no iba a ocurrir, por lo que me ordene a mi misma dejar todo atras junto con el, mis sentimientos, mi ira, mis sueños, mi memoria...Todo aquello que me causara dolor... Parecia que mi corazon iba a explotar de un momento a otro, aunque eso no me habría molestado para nada...

Me detuve cuando llegue a la academia, la academia que nos obligo a ir a esa estupida mision...La mision que le quito la vida a mi conpañero. En la entrada estaba parado Persona, con su ya tipica fria mirada.

- Eres debil...- Me dijo con asco, como si hablara de la peor basura del mundo...

En ese momento me hundi en la oscuridad que me rodeaba, mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo flotara. Era tan agradable estar ahi, no sentia nada... Todo mi dolor se esfumaba lentamente, mientras mi mente olvidaba todo lo que habia ocurrido hasta ese dia, el dia en que mi mundo se derrumbo por completo... No se cuanto tiempo estuve en ese lugar, pudieron haber sido segundos, horas, dias o años, pero yo senti que fue solo un momento... Un glorioso momento...

-..tando...- Murmullos?- P..fin- Cada ver escuchaba con mayor claridad...Para mi desgracia...Pero no les haria caso...

-Esta despertando...- Oí una voz, aunque aún estaba muy lejos como para entender lo que decia... Ademas no queria razonar ni hacer que mi cerebro procesara esa frase...- Señorita Mikan...- Repetia la misma voz de antes, solo que ahora la escuchaba mas cerca.- Despierte- Ya me estaba empezando a desesperar, porque no se callaba un rato? Solo queria dormir un rato mas! - DESPIERTA!- Grito alguien aparentemente enojado.

Me di cuenta que no podria seguir ignorandolos, asi que abri lentamente mis ojos... Dolorosamente, una luz blanca hizo que volviera a la realidad.


	5. Mi ingreso

Este capitulo es el mas largo hasta ahora...Creo :b Buehh Ojala les guste... Es lo ultimo que queda en mi pc, asi que tengo que escribir :D Jajajaj Adelante! Enjoy !1 *^*

* * *

Estaba en una sala de hospital, probablemente he estado aqui por harto tiempo, ya que tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido. Alrededor de la cama en la que estoy acostada, hay una enfermera, y dos hombres, uno a cada lado de la cama, aunque mas lejos que la enfermera.

- Que bueno que desperto, señorita Mikan- Dijo amablemente la enfermera.

- Como sabe mi nombre?- No se quien es ni donde estoy, sera mejor no bajar la guardia.

- Porque usted estudiara en esta academia, soy el director... - Me dijo uno de los hombres.

Que voy a entrar en la academia? En primer lugar... ESTO ES UNA ACADEMIA!

Luego me explicaron todo lo que tenia que saber: mi alice, el de nulificacion; cuanto tiempo estare aca, en que clase voy a estar y mas...

- Y porque tendria que creer lo que dicen y entrar en la academia?-

-Pues porque no tenemos intenciones como para mentirle y porque una de sus amigas, Hotaru Imai, se encuentra estudiando aca. Ademas, es el unico lugar en el que puede estar, ya que no tiene lugar al que volver.-

- Si tengo, mi familia me vendra a buscar- Dije ofendida.

- Tu familia? No hablaras de la gente que recibio gustosa el dinero que le ofrecio el gobierno con tal de que te quedaras aca?- Dijo el director con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No puede ser... Mi familia no haria eso...

- NO LE CREO!- Grite. Bien, ahora si que estaba enojada. Quien se cree el para decir algo asi de mi familia.

- Pues entonces, por que no ve este documento de matricula. Si no me cree, aqui esta la firma de TODA su familia-Dijo con una cara triunfante.

No puede ser...En ese papel estaban las firmas de la gente que mas amaba...Tiene que ser una broma...Ellos no me harian esto...

- Que es esta academia...? - Volvi a preguntar, ya que todabia mi cerebro no procesaba todo lo que me han dicho...

- Como te dije...- Asi que ya estaba en tal confianza como para tutearme...- Esta academia protege a jovenes con poderes llamados alice, los cuales son divididos en distintas clases para aprender a manejarlos: la clase tecnologica, activa, de predisposicion, especial y de habilidades peligrosas... Ademas se puede dividir el alice considerando desde cuándo puede usarse y cuán a menudo: se usa durante la niñez, pero a medido que creces, pierdes el alice; El alice aparece de repente, pero con mucho poder; En alice que se puede usar por un corto periodo, pero con gran potencia; y el alice que puedes usar con un poder ilimitado, pero a medida que lo uses, disminuye tu energia vital...- Me explico con una voz como la queuno pone cuando lo explica algo a un niño por decima vez.

- Ok...- Ya estaba decidida a creer todo, hacer todo y responder a todo lo que me preguntaran, despues de todo... Estaba sola...

- Permiso!- Dijo alguien detras de la puerta.

- Adela-Trato de decir el Director, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta se abrio de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre altu, de cabello rubio y ojos violetas, aunque lo que mas me llamo la atencion de el, es que debajo de su ojo izquierdo, habia un lunar. Tenia rostro de mujer...

- Mi nombre es Narumi, y sere tu profesor este año, Mikan - Dijo amablemente el profesor.

- Ah..Emm... Mucho gusto... - No supe que mas decirle, ya que sabia mi nombre. Ademas me empezo a dominar el panico de saber que mi profesor seria alguien como el.

- Bien, ya que Sakura Mikan desperto, quiero que vaya a su respectiva clase y empieze su rutina en la academia como todos.- Dijo el director.- Pero antes, quiero hacerle un pequeño regalo... Dame tu brazo.- Me ordeno.

Queria negarme, queria salir corriendo de ahi y preguntarle a mi familia que estaba pasando. Pero nada seria igual, tenia que hacerme la idea de que ahora mi vida estaba en la academia, en manos de el director y sus ordenes.

Asi que estire mi brazo.. El director saco de su bolsillo una pulsera, o eso parecia, y me la puso en la muñeca.

- Que es?- Pregunte. En ese momento mi mundo estaba tan revuelto que si me hubiera dicho que era un animal, le hubiera creido.

- Es la prueba de que eres mi "favorita". Con ella tienes acceso al edificio de la direccion y a muchos otros lugares restringidos para un alumno normal. Ademas de tener muchos mas privilegios que tus compañeros. Lo que si, como tienes tantos derechos, tambien tienes responsabilidades, como por ejemplo hacer que todos cumplan con el reglamento, o sino tu pagaras las consecuencias. Tambien me tienes que reportar todo lo que veas sospechoso.- Me dijo el director

- Y por que yo?- Pregunte con la voz mas indiferente que pude. Esto me estaba empezando a asustar...

- Porque tienes algo que me interesa...-Me dijo con una expresion un poco terrorifica...- Adios- Luego de decirlo, salio de la enfermeria.

- Bien, vamos a tu salon. - Me dijo Narumi ofreciondome su mano para pararme, la cual tome sin dudar, ya que en ese momento mis piernas estaban dormidas y al apoyar mi cuerpo en ellas, estoy segura de que me caeria.

* * *

Eso seria xD Ak Thankiu~!

Miku~


	6. La nueva yo

Subo este capitulo en honor al cumpleaños de Mikan-chan! Happy Bday! Tambien gracias a Gaby34355, nekomini y a por los Reviews.. LAS AMO! Encerio, si no fuera por ustedes, no seguiria D: Muchas gracias por la oportunidad *^* Bueno, a leer!

* * *

Luego de una LARGA caminata por los pasillos del edificio que se usaba como enfermeria, la luz del sol marco el final del trayecto.

Debi haber pasado en esa enfermeria mucho tiempo, ya que el dolor de cabeza que senti al estar nuevamente expuesta a la luz solar me taladró el cerebro. A las afueras de la enfermeria habian muchos, MUCHOS guardias de aspecto temible... Lo mejor seria no meterme con ellos...NUNCA...

La entrada a la enfermeria estaba marcada con varios letreros al estilo "Alice in Wonderland" Habia tres caminos para llegar a la enfermeria: los dormitorios, el edificio con los salones de clases y... El bosque del Norte... Que extraño... Pero bueno, luego de que toda tu familia te vendiera, te inscribieran en una academia llena de "Alices" o lo que sea, toda tu vida pierde sentido...Asi que, siento que caere en un estado de aceptacion a lo inaceptable...

Caminamos hasta un lugar llamado "Central Town", en el cual los estudiantes podrian comprar lo que desearan o necesitaran, distraerse y compartir. En este lugar tomamos un hibrido de bus y animal... Como sea, nuestro destino era la escuela...

- Y bien Mikan-chan, nerviosa? Como crees que seran tus compañeros?- Me pregunto Narumi, con una sonrisa tan boba en su cara que me daban ganas de... Pero me hacia sentir...bien...

-Emm, no se...Y la verdad no me importa mucho...- Le respondi mientras miraba el paisaje que me ofrecia el llamado Bosque del Norte. Arboles, sombra, ardillas, pajar... Sombra! Una sombra que pasa corriendo... Una sombra conocida? Una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza detuvo todos mis pensamientos, no queria pensar en nada...Sentia como si me fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, cosa que creo que Narumi-sensei notó, ya que me agarro fuertemente por los hombros evitando un posible golpe en la cabeza.

-Mikan-chan! Estas bien? Que pasa!- Me pregunto preocupado - Quieres volver a enfermeria?-

- No, no te preocupes... Estoy bien- Rapidamente de deshice de su agarre, volteando mi vista al lado contrario.- Ya paso- Le asegure.

Y no mentia, el dolor paso tan rapido como vino, dejando solo un pequeño malestar. Pero cada vez que intentaba recordar, amenazaba con volver; asi que no me arriesgue.

- Cuanto falta?- Pregunte cortante a Narumi. No queria hablar, solo deseaba ir a clase y dormir... Pero tendria que soportar las preguntas de mis curiosos compañeros...Genial

- No mucho. Ademas las clases comienzan en 10 minutos- Me comenzo a explicar- Cuando lleguemos, quedate en la puerta mientras saludo y te presento, ok?- Pregunto con esa ya comun sonrisa que me entibiaba el corazón.

-Ajá- Luego las preguntas, las respuestas, me sentare, dormire y feliz seré.

-Ohh, llegamos. Bienvenida al edificio de la escuela media.- Luego se paro y me ofrecio su mano para ayudarme. Ya sentia perfectamente las piernas, pero la acepte igual...Solo por modales...

El edificio era enorme. Tenia una gran fuente en la entrada, ademas de muchas bancas y arboles rodeando el edificio. Se veían pocos estudiantes; todos corriendo, ya que la entrada a clases fue hace 3 minutos...Parace que a Narumi no le importa llegar tarde...

-Tu salón esta en el tercer piso, es la tercera puerta a la derecha. Ve y esperame en la entrada del baño que esta en el primer piso a la izquierda. Iré a buscar tu uniforme- Dicho esto salio corriendo.

Lentamente los nervios se empezaron a apoderar de mi... Estaba por conocer a niños con poderes, luego de que me dijieran que yo tambien tenia uno. El abandono de mi amada familia y los nervios de principiante me estaban derrumbando emocionalmente, asi que me dirigi al lugar indicado.

El baño era enorme... Entré para mojarme la cara y relajarme. Levante la vista hacia el espejo y vi mi estado... Mi largo pelo castaño claro llegaba hasta mi cintura, con unas cintas a cada lado de mi cabeza...Esas cintas eran de mi madre... Unos ojos castaños inexpresivos que nunca habia visto...Siempre se habian visto alegre para los demas, pero ahora parecian que no hubiera emocion en ellos...Solo tristeza... Mi palida piel se veia brillante por el agua y la poca exposicion a los rayos del sol... En pocas palabras, era una nueva mikan... Pero no sere solo otra por fuera, sino tambien por dentro...Sere una Mikan que no sufrira por su familia...No me preocupare de los que pretenden ser mis amigos...Ya que...El amor no existe...

* * *

Es increible lo lento que hice este capitulo xD Pero buehh Sera xD HAPPY NEW YEAR! Y HAPPY BDAY MIKAN!(1/1) Gracias por leer ^^

Miku~


	7. Aclaracion!

Gomen gomen! No es un capitulo...Sorry si esperaban uno D: Ojala les ayude a entender un poquito mas la historia :)

* * *

Aclaracion :)

En los primeros capitulos se ve a una mikan de 15 años que lleva siendo la favorita desde los 11 (desde que recuerda) pero solo tiene el alice de anulacion. Natsume esta vivo. Cuando despiertan el alice de robo e insercion, queda inconciente, y empieza a recordar los detalles de su sueño. Que seria la mision (Desde que parte con Persona hasta que llega destruida emocionalmente a la academia y queda inconciente, despertando en la enfermeria)

Ella recuerda desde la enfermeria, de ahi manipularon su pasado.

Luego se narran sus primeros dias de escuela, y el porque de su repentino cambio, pero eso ella si lo recordaba, solo queria que supieran mas de ella y el porque esta en la academia por segunda vez (luego de que su familia la "vendiera"), y que no siempre fue fria.

Ahora mostrare sus primeros dias de escuela, el porque no conoce a Natsume a pesar de ser su compañero; y luego, volveremos al presente y veremos que sera de Mikan y su nuevo/recuperado Alice ^^

* * *

Lamento si los confundi... Es mi primera historia publicada, pero tengo 6 mas en mi PC y me confundo facil D: Tengo que ller la historia completa para aferrarme bien :S Gomen~ Cualquier cosa mandenme un review, los contestare de inmediato Ok?

Miku~


	8. Mi primer dia en el Infierno!

Bien! Perdon por la espera! Tuve un bloqueo mental grave xD Encerio ._. Pero me recupere! Y este cap es de 900 palabras! Normalmente son de 700 xD Me siento realizada... De ahora en adelante seran mas largos ok? Pero eso si... El 20 me voy de vacaciones, asi que publicare en Febrero ok? Tratare de dejarles otro cap antes de irme ^^ Alguna sugerencia? Necesito una cancion que describa los sentimientos de Mikan que he descrito... Me ayudan con eso? Les agradeceria mucho ^^ EL QUE ME AYUDE TENDRA UN REGALO! :D A Leer!

* * *

-Mikan-chan? Estas ahi adentro?- Era la voz de Narumi-sensei...Tendra mi uniforme? Tan rapido?

-Emm..Ahh, si...-Conteste rapidamente. El ha sido el unico que se ha preocupado por mi, asi que se lo devolvere...Solo esta vez...

-Ok, dejare tu uniforme en la entrada al baño- Lugo escuche un ruido en la entrada, dandome a entender que era mi uniforme.

Camine lentamente, ya que no me interesaba llegar a clase temprano. Era un uniforme nada común...Una camisa con una estrella bordada en el bolsillo , con mangas largas... Una falda corta con un diseño escoces color rojo... Un chalego color negro con esa estrella y una corbata roja... En pocas palabras... Nada parecido al tipico uniforme que usan las estudiantes...

- Te esperare en la puerta. Apurate... Ah, se me olvidaba...Puedes usar el uniforme como quieras, pero sin cambios drasticos...

-Ok- No tenia ganas de cambiarlo...Lo haria en mi habitacion mas tarde, cuando SI tuviera tiempo para mi y mis conflictos internos...

Luego de vestirme rapidamente, tome mi mochila (Cortesia de Narumi) con mis materiales y mi ropa, y me dirigi a la salida.

Narumi me estaba esperando recargado en la pared...Se veia preocupado... Cuando me vio parecia sonrojado, pero cambio de expresion rapidamente...Se paro bien y me señalo que lo siguiera.

Luego de una larga caminata (Que tan grande es el edificio?) llegamos finalmente al que seria mi salon este año... 1-B... Espere en la puerta, tal y como Narumi-sensei dijo, mientras el me presentaba...Estaba nerviosa, debo admitirlo, pero mis sentimientos de pena y amargura eran mas fuertes, asi que deje que dominaran mi mente...Luego, recibi la señal para que hiciera mi entrada...

Apenas entre, suspiros y rostros sonrojados por parte de los hombres y miradas de odio y curiosas por parte de las mujeres me sorprendieron... Ojos fijos en mi y en mi cuerpo me pusieron nerviosa, pero no quebraron mi fachada...

-Ella es Sakura Mikan, espero que la traten bien, ok?- Narumi-sensei me señalaba amablemente durante su presentacion...- Tienen clase libre para que puedan hablar con ella...Ah! Se me olvidaba, te sentaras al lado de Hotaru Imai- Luego de decir esto, se fue...

Me dirigi a mi puesto en completo silencio, soportando esas miradas...Me sente y a los segundos, fui literalmente bombardeada de preguntas...

Que alice tienes? Como llegaste aqui? Que es ese brazalete? Cuantas estrellas tienes? Tienes novio? Te gusta alguien?... No respondi ninguna... Espere a que se dieran cuenta de que perdian su tiempo interrogandome. Luego de unos minutos, se fueron... Seguramente destrui sus expectativas de una chica tierna y simpatica...Bien, mientras menos me molestaran mejor...

Lentamente deje caer mi cabeza en mis brazos... Mi cabeza pedia a gritos desconectarse de este extraño mundo y poder descanzar...

Que rara es...Desperdicia ese cuerpo...Ese brazalete es del director...Debe ser la favorita...Tengo que hacerme su amiga, asi podre entrar a todas partes... Es hermosa, pero antisocial... Que alice tendra? Para ser asi de presumida... Quiza mato a su familia...

Bien...Podia soportar sus malditos susurros por un rato, pero que estuvieran mas de media hora hablando de lo mismo, agoto mi paciencia. Me levante rapidamente, les dirigi una fria mirada para terminar con sus cuchicheos y me tire por la ventana... Al caer me raspe en varios lugares de mis brazos y piernas, pero no me importo...Queria llegar a mi habitacion lo mas pronto posible y poder descansar y olvidarme de todo...

Segun me habian explicado en el hospital, era estrella especial; El rango mas alto que podia obtener... Deberia estar orgullosa, no? Pues...No lo estaba...Esto solo ayudaba a aumentar los rumores sobre mi, osea, un verdadero fastidio...

Entre al edificio, que por cierto, era mas grande que el hospital... Y eso que solo vivian 5 personas aqui... Pero bueno, todo en esta academia desobedece a la logica. Subi rapidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, que era el que me pertenecia. La puerta no tenia cerradura, pero si tenia un lector laser; asi que pase la muñeca que tenia el brazalete del director y la puerta se abrio. El interior estaba decorado tal y como siempre habia soñado que fuera mi habitacion... En la entrada habia un living con 2 sofas y una mesita de centro con lirios morados en un jarron con detalles morados(.). Al fondo habia un pasillo con dos puertas...La de la derecha conducia a mi habitacion, en la que habia un escritorio de madera, una cama de 2 plazas con dosel y un pequeño velador con una lampara comun y corriente; ademas de tener una terraza y un baño enorme. Y la de lado izquierdo, llevaba al comedor... Tenia una mesa con 6 sillas (Las cuales seguramente nunca ocuparia) y una cocina al estilo americano. En pocas palabras, era un lugar enorme pero perfecto para mi... Aunque al verlo, no pude evitar sentir algo de nostalgia... Parecia que ya lo habia visto antes...

Rapidamente volvi a mi nueva habitacion, me tire a la cama e intente tener un hermoso y normal (Algo normal para este extraño dia) sueño, pero no... Tenia que tener la peor pesadilla de mi vida (N/A: Es el sueño en el que gira toda la historia...No me hagan repetirlo xD) y despertar con las palmas sangrando y una jaqueca terrible... ESA DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA MI SEMANA...

Los dias siguientes fueron exactamente iguales... Excepto que mi compañera de banco me golpeaba cada vez mas si la ignoraba... Asi que como dice el dicho, si no puedes contra tu eneigo unetele...Asi hice mi primera y unica amiga en la Academia. Ella me saco de mi depresion... Ah! Sobre lo de modificar mi uniforme, lo deje tal y como siempre hubiera querido...Solo que al hacerlo aumente los rumores entre los hombres, y empeore los celos de las mujeres... Pero no me importaba, ya que MI Hotaru lo encontro lindo ( O mejor dicho, no me golpeo cuando lo vio, asi que imagino que no lo odio).

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER! REVIEW! Si no tengo 15, no publico hasta febrero xD

Miku~


	9. La verdad tras mi pasado

****Lo lamento! Es cortito, lo se! Pero he estado todo el dia ocupada D: Cuando vuelva, les publicare un gran capitulo, ademas de un Oneshot inspirado en las vacaciones de Gakuen Alice y lo que puede pasar entre nuestro Natsume y Mikan en una playa... NO LEMMON! xD Bien, ojala disfruten este capitulo hecho con mucho cariño de mi para ustedes... Sigue oendiente lo de la cancion! :D

* * *

**Natsume PoV**

El idiota de Narumi de estaba tardando demasiado... No es que fuera puntual, pero llevabamos mas de 45 minutos esperando (Normalmente llegaba a la media hora) y aun no veia su afeminado cuerpo bailando por ahi... Debe ser por el asunto que habia escuchado.

**********Flash Back***************

Cuando estaba en el edificio de administracion, oí unas voces conocidas, asi que me acerque sigilosamente a la puerta que dificultaba mi audicion...

-... La piedra alice no durara mucho...Tendremos que insertarle una cada mes para que no tenga tiempo de recordar...- De que estaban hablando? Seguramente se trataba de una piedra alice de obediencia, la cual al insertarla en una persona esta era obligada a obedecer la orden del poseedor del alice... Si mal no recuerdo, ese era el alice del director...

- Tambien tenemos que hacer algo con Hyuuga, ya que si el le dice algo, todo el plan se vera afectado- Esa era la voz de... Persona? Que hacia el acá? Normalmente no se acerca a la direccion... Pero aun mas importante... QUE PLANEABAN HACERME! Tenia que escuchar mejor, asi que intente acercarme mas. Al mover mi pie para pegar mi oreja a la puerta,el suelo crujio (Por eso odio la madera) de una forma estrepitosa. Sin siquiera tener tiempo de pestañear, ya estaba dentro de la habitacion, sujetado por los hombros y con el directio en frente.

-Pero mira que oportuno. La curiosidad mato al gato, no? Pero no creo que matarte sea la mejor opcion, ya que tus alices son importantes para la clase de habilidades peligrosas- Sentia la hira hirviendo mi sangre, pero si me descontrolaba, me mataban.- Asi que... Me gustaria que cooperaras con nosotros... Sabes que llegara una alumna. no?, Pues bien, evitaras todo contacto con ella. Tambien cada cierto tiempo veras que tendra dolores de cabeza...Cuando eso suceda, la noquearas y traeras a nosotros... Sabes lo que pasara si no obedeces, no? Tu hermanita estaria encantada de ser visitada por Persona, pero que lastima que el sea su verdugo...-

- SI TOCAS A MI HERMANA, YO...- Bien, ahora si que no evitaria perder el control. Desde que entre a esta academia no han hecho mas que amenazarme con mi hermana...

- Si la toco tu que?- El director tenia una sonrisa cinica en la cara...Desearia dejarla pagada a mi puño... Aunque como siempre, mis opciones son dos: Obedecer o sufrir...

-Nada... Esta bien...Como se llama la nueva?- Queria der el tema por terminado y salir de ahi.

-Sera una linda sorpresa- Luego de decir esto, me sacaron de la oficina, me tiraron una piedra alice y cerraron la puerta. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era obedecer, asi que me dirigi al salon. Al llegar me encontre con esas fastidiosas y feas niñas gritando como siempre... Aunque se detuvieron cuando sintieron olor a quemado saliendo de sus cabellos... Eso siempre funcionaba...

- Buenos dias, Natsume- Dijo Ruka... Luego de ese maldito dia, me habia negado a tener amigos, ya que no queria perder a nadie mas... Pero no pude evitar aceptar la mano que Ruka me tendio... El fue la nueva luz en mi oscuridad...Aunque mi antigua luz, habia desaparecido...

-Buenos dias- Me sente a su lado y retome la lectura de mi manga. Se trataba de una niña que no tiene recuerdos de su pasado, pero cuando sus recuerdos vulven, enloquece y comienza a tomar venganza de los que odia... Era una hermosa historia...

Asi que ahi estaba yo...Sentado al lado de Ruka esperando al travesti del profesor. Ya habia terminado mi manga hace 5 minutos, asi que trataba de dormir, pero no podia con esos malditos grititos a mi alrededor...Maldicion...

La presencia de Narumi se estaba acercando, seguida de la alumna nueva... Su aura despedia un hostil odio al mundo... Pero en su interior estaba confundida y aterrorizada. Esas eran las sensaciones que todos tienen al entrar a esta carcel...Aunque... Su aura estaba llena de brillo...La ultima vez que habia visto un aura tan radiente fue la de Sakura Mikan... Un fuerte dolo de cabeza detuvo mis pensamientos... Siempre que recordaba a esa niña, sentia un dolor tan grande que aunque el mundo colapsara, no pensaria en nada...

-Buenos dias!- El gay entro bailando como siempre... La repugnancia solo empeoro mi dolor de cabeza...-Ya que las noticias viajan rapido en la academia, ya deben saber que tenemos una nueva alumna- Señalo la puerta. Entro una niña con el pelo hasta la cintura color casrtaño, y sus ojos cafes reflejaban una infinita tristeza... Espera... Ella era... No... Rapidamente use mi alice de teletransportacion y sali rapidamente de la sala de la sala... No tenia palabras para describir lo que senti al verla... Era Mikan, de eso no habia duda... Pero se veia distinta. Antes ella era un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, pero ahora es solo otra parte mas de la oscuridad... Yo puse en peligro mi vida para salvarla, y no la habia visto desde entonces. No lo podia creer... El director mantendria su pasado lejos de ella... Y yo tendria que cooperar a destruir sus recuerdos sobre mi... Esperaria un tiempo para que el Director crea que sigo sus planes y comenzare a dejarle recordar lo que paso en esa mision... Y recordarme a mi...

Esa noche en la que todo cambio, fui rescatado por ese niño que se supone era nuestro enemigo. El me dijo que esa organizacion lo habia obligado a cooperar con ellos o sino matarian a su familia. Como eso me sono familiar, entendi sus motivos, asi que queme el edificio y loe dije que se fuera, lejos de los que quieren hacerle daño a su familia y que nunca volviera. Luego busque a Mikan... Habia salido corriendo apenas cai al suelo, aunque no tuve energia para seguirla... Pero al llegar a la Academia...Habia desaparecido... Dejare de pensar en eso por hoy, ya que si seguia recordandola a ella, volveria a caer en su red... Me concentre en escuchar sus pasos, su respiracion, y los cuchicheos de los otros... Los hombres estaban asombrados de su belleza, y las mujeres ansiosas por conocerlas y celosas por su aspecto...

Escuche muchas preguntas dirigidas a ella, pero solo una llamo mi atencion... Tienes novio?... POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! No tiene... Es demasiado fea, gritona, llorona, deja ver su ropa interior con facilidad y es una tonta... No le gustaria a ninguna persona en su sano juicio. Aunque, yo no lo estoy... Ademas...ES MIA

* * *

Bien! Eso es todo! Me encanto escribir como Natsume *^* Jajajaj Buehh, gracias por leer **REVIEW.. **Ojala cuando vuelva encuentre lindos comentarios ^^ Bye~bee!

Miku~


	10. Luego de saber

Hola minna! Volvi de mis vacaciones :D Como estan? Espero que bien ^^ Me costo mucho escribir este cap, y no me siento conforme con el...Pero no queria dejals esperando mas D: Prometo que el prox capitulo estara mejor ^^ Y se acerca el reencuentro! No creo que este en el prox capitulo pero tampoco falta mucho (: No prometo nada. Pero eso si, OJALA LES GUSTE! Quiero poner una cancion en el prox cap y YA ENCONTRE UNA! Asi que se me quieren recomendar una tiene que ser muy buena :D La idea es que exprese los sentimientos de Mikan ^^ No los distraigo mas, A LEER!

* * *

Oscuridad, ni un rayo de luz se dejaba ver. Perdi el sentido del tiempo... No se si es de noche o de dia... No se si estoy durmiendo o estoy despierta... Siento que mi cabeza explotara... El dolor de mi corazon no se puede comparar con nada. Luego de entender que todo hasta ahora ha sido una mentira, que todo lo que me rodeaba era falso, que estaban esperando algo de mi, que mi sueño ERA REAL, que Natsume... Mi Natsume estaba vivo... Todas mis memorias pasaron como una pelicula interminable frente a mi, haciendome sufrir, llorar, desgarrar mi alma y apretar mi corazon...

- Salvame...Natsume...- Dije al vacio; O lo pense? No se... Pero el significado era lo mismo. Queria ver a Natsume... Pedirle perdon por olvidarlo, abrazarle, darle a entender que esta vez no lo dejaria solo. Pero no podria hacer nada de eso, ya que seguramente el me odia... Cuando me lo dijo al despertar en la enfermeria, no le tome el peso a sus palabras y me pregunte porque podria odiarme si no lo conocia ni el a mi... Cuan equivocada estaba... El tiene todo el derecho a odiarme... Tiene el derecho de acabar con mi vida si asi lo desea... Ya que... El es mi vida y si el me da la espalda...

Ahora soy solo un objeto del director... Me obligaran a hacer misiones que haran peligrar mi vida, ademas de acortarla, aunque no me molestaria morir... Me usaran solo por mi alice. Me usaran hasta que mi cuerpo no resista... Natsume debe haber estado soportando todo esto solo, mientras yo me hacia pasar como una victima, vivia en mi mundo... Que habra sentido cuando supo que a pesar de que el puso en peligro su vida por mi, yo olvide todo relacionado a el? Que lo abandone a su suerte esa noche? Que me destrui a mi misma luego de que el hubiera arriesgado su propia vida? No tengo cara para verlo otra vez... Es mas, dudo poder verlo otra vez... Cuando pense eso, mi corazon se apreto nuevamnete, cortando mi respiracion... Estoy viva o estoy muerta? Quiero estar muerta.

Cuando llegue por primera vez a esta academia y conoci a Natsume, siempre senti la necesidad de ayudarlo. Cuando me hacia enojar con sus burlas o sus insultos, siempre vi esa pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar con indiferencia... Me hacia feliz verlo sonreir...Mi felicidad dependia de la suya... Luego me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento era amor, pero nunca imagine poder ser correspondida, asi que me conformaba con ser su amiga y apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

Al entrar a la Clase de Habilidades Peligrosas, y al iniciar con las misiones, siempre me ponian a un compañero al que no conocia. Pero al mejorar mis habilidades y llegar a ser una de las mas fuertes, me asignaron a la mision mas dificil que podria imaginar... Ser compañera de Kuro Neko, o mejor dicho, Natsume Hyuuga. Decidi ser su apoyo... Aunque quiza no fuera tan fuerte como el, podria cuidar su corazon, aunque yo no estuviera en el. Pero nunca podria haber imaginado que me separarian de el en nuestra primera mision. En esa tragica noche que destrui mi corazon y lo deje atras... Lo deje a su suerte. Ni siquiera intente salvarle.

Instintivamente enterre mis uñas en mi piel... Dolor... Estaba viva... Y Natsume tambien. Debia salir de ahi y encontrarlo, decirle cuanto sentia haberlo dejado atras...

Lentamente intente pararme, pero no tenia la furza necesaria...

- Natsume...- Grite, o lo intente. - Te amo- Deje salir esas palabras que tanto tiempo estuvieron guardadas en el fondo de mi corazon. Al pronunciarlas, senti como mi cuerpo se llenaba de energia. Esas palabras son tan ciertas como su existencia y tan poderosas como su voluntad.

Con esfuerzo intente pararme, mis pies estaban adoloridos, pero mi voluntad era mas fuerte. Todo este tiempo he estado mis verdaderos sentimientos con otros, pero ya no mas... Quiero volver a ser esa niña que confiaba en los demas, que amaba y era amada, que se sacrificaba por los demas...

- Asi que despertaste- Me congele... Era la voz de la persona que destruyo mi vida... El director.- Lamento decirte que deberas acostumbrarte a este bello lugar, ya que sera tu mundo, tu hogar y tu tumba- Luego de eso se prendieron las luces, mostrandome cada detalle de la "habitacion"... Era un pequeño cuarto con repisas en las paredes. Es esas repisas habian piedras alice... MUCHAS... Tambien habia una cama y una silla.- Desde ahora trabajaras aqui. Te traeran a personas a las cuales les quitaras el alice y depositaras la piedra en el frasco correspondiente.-

- Y si me niego?- Pregunte desafiante- Que haras?-

- Realmente quieres saberlo?, pues bien, acercate a la puerta.-

- Para que?- Empezaba a sentir miedo... O era rabia? No se, pero es un sentimiento muy fuerte

- Para una pequeña demostracion-

Hice lo que me dijo, pero al estar frente a la puerta, una vision de Hotaru siendo golpeada por las marionetas del director me hizo gritar, suplicarle que dejaran de golpearle...Que obedeceria...

- Asi esta mucho mejor- La voz del director me hacia sentir debil, la odiaba...la despreciaba... deseaba destruirla... aplastarla... MUERTE...DOLOR... GRITOS... LLANTOS... SUPLICAS...Estaba volviendo a ser como era antes... Un mounstro solitario sediento de venganza... Pero no, no esta vez... Natsume... Debia salir de esta maldita habitacion y hablar con el, ver su cara... Y eso hare.

- Oye, como voy a comer?- Pregunte al aire, sabia que me escuchaba.

- Te pasaran comida por una ventanilla en la puerta. Comeras 3 veces al dia: desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Si quedas con hambre, que pena.-

- A que hora sera eso?- Si queria que mi plan funcionara, debia saber la hora exacta.

- A las 6:00, 14:00 y 19:00. No hay mas preguntas-

Me recoste en la cama ( que por cierto era mas dura que el mismo suelo) y perfeccione mi plan. Mañana saldria de esta prision.

* * *

Que les parecio? Tomatazos, zapatazos y zos aceptados D: Cualquier queja ( eso si, constructiva, no me vengan con " Olle amigo de escribe con h, eh? con voz de burro asno xd) XD Gracias por leer! Eso si, me ayudarian respondiendo esto, " Si una persona se burla de ti frente a sus AMIGOS, y esa persona era tu mejor amig, deberias perdonarle? HELP! **REVIEW**

******REVIEW**

**********REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

******REVIEW**

**********REVIEW**

**************REVIEW**

****************y, REVIEW! Les quedo claro? O se los dibujo? xD


	11. Encarcelada

Buenas! Espero que no esten enojads por demorar tanto ^^U La verdad es que mi cerebro decidio boicotear mi imaginacion ¬¬ Y hace poco la recupere asi que decidi escribir altiro ^^ Estuve pensando mucho y esta historia no sera tan larga como crei, asi que me esforzare al maximo para que sea lo mejor que se pueda :D Se que el cap es cortito u.u Tampoco es que los otros sean muy largos, pero no se ._. xD Gracias a todos los que me dejan un lindo review, en verdad les agradezco mucho orz Si fuera un pajaro ustedes serian mi cielo u/u Gracias por apoyarme /^^/ Ahh Me puse cursi xD Les aviso que el NatsumexMikan tiene para rato xD No he tenido mucha inspiracion amorosa ^^U PERO ME ESFORZARE! :D A leer ^^

* * *

Luego de mucho pensar en mi forma de escapar, mi cuerpo pedia a gritos descansar tras un dia lleno de emociones. Lentamente deje caer mi cabeza sobre la dura almohada... Espera... Algo aun mas duro ... Levante la cosa que hacian llamar almohada y vi algo que nunca habria imaginado encontrar en este lugar... Era un libro.

Tenia la tapa sucia y gastada, las paginas tenian rastros de haber estado mojadas y estaba cerrado con un candado. Era un diario... Y la llave se parecia a... Mire cuidadosamente mi brazalete. La piedra roja que tenia encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura del diario.

Lentamente lo abri. Realmente era un diario de vida, y pertenecia a Yuka Yukihira... MI MADRE! No, no podia ser... Ella no era una alice, asi que era imposibre que entrara a la academia. Decidi leer algunas paginas solo para aclarar mis dudas.

_Dia 1_

_Realmente no se que hora es... hace unas horas descubri que tenia un alice que puede robar los alices de los demas. Estaba tan asustada que decidi contarselo a un profesor, pero ese fue mi gran error. En un cerrar de ojos estaba encerrada en esta habitacion, con las ordenes de quitarle el alice a quien el director ordenara. Imagino que si obedezco todo estara bien, no? Asi que esperare lo mejor... Lo que mas me preocupa es que Izumi decida enfrentar al director. No debe hacerlo. Ruego por que esa idea no cruce su cabeza. No podria soportar una noticia mala sobre el. LE AMO DEMACIADO._

_Recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro como si hubiera sido ayer (Sone como mi abuela). Trataba escapar de esta academia, pero mi torpeza hizo que mi vida peligrara. Por suerte el profesor estaba cerca en ese momento... Nuestra relacion era un tanto especial, ya que demostrabamos el cariño que sentiamos de una manera muy particular... Molestando al otro. Esos dias fueron los mas felices de mi vida... Nunca podria arrepentirme de haberle conocido. El es y siempre sera mi luz._

Bien, definitivamente el diario pertenecia a mi madre... Mi cabeza era un torbellino de emociones que me tenian histerica. Realmente queria una respuesta a todas las interrogantes que en el momento estaban perforando mi pobre cerebro, pero no podia pensar mas... Mañana tendria mucho tiempo libre antes de ejecutar mi plan de escape, asi que aprovecharia ese momento para descubrir la verdad tras este estupido acertijo... Cerre mis ojos y me permiti entrar a un mundo sin principio ni fin.

**Oscuridad. No habia nada, ni siquiera sonido. Estaba desesperada... Queria salir de alli, porque ese lugar me angustiaba. Pero vi algo que me anestesio completamente... Habia una silueta, pero no una cualquiera... Era Natsume. Corri desesperada hacia el. Queria abrazarle, queria sentir sus brazos sobre mi, queria sentirme protegida... Pero cada paso que daba se volvia mas pesado, y hubo un momento en que ya no podia levantar mis pies. Trate de gritar, pero el sonido no salia de mi mente. _Mirame_. Luego todo el escenario cambio... ya no estaba en esa oscuridad tan aterradora, pero estaba en un lugar mucho peor... Estaba en el lugar en el que todo habia terminado... Estaba en el patio de esa maldita mancion...Pero no era lo mismo que antes. Eta vez yo era la que estaba tendida en el suelo... Sangrando... Vi a Natsume salir corriendo. _No me dejes sola, por favor..._ Pero no dio la vuelta ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para mirarme por ultima vez... Me senti tan sola, tan vulnerable, tan...Traicionada... Luego volvi a la oscuridad. Natsume estaba frente a mi, observandome. _Me dejaste solo, no volteaste ni una sola vez. Y me olvidaste... Yo que puse en peligro mi vida para salvar la tuya. Y no solo eso, sino que ahora piensas disculparte y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no? Eres muy tonta Sakura... No soy tu mascota. NO ME HABLES NUNCA MAS_**

-NATSUME!- Desperte gritando, llena de sudor y aterrada. Era un sueño, pero uno que tenia razon... Como pense que Natsume podria llegar a perdonarme luego de que lo abandone a su suerte. Fui una ilusa... Cuando salga de esta maldita habitacion, escapare de la academia para no molestar a nadie mas y para que Natsume no tenga que verme otra vez.

Las lagrimas seguian cayendo por mis mejillas, asi que busque una forma de distraerme, y vi el diario de mi madre. Lo tome lentamente y lo abri en la segunda pagina... El papel tenia marcas de haber absorbido muchas lagrimas... Ahora se sumarian las mias.

_Dia 2_

_Hoy en la mañana me presentaron a un anciano que andaba en una silla de ruedas. Me obligaron a arrebatarle su alice... Todavia siento sus manos intentando apartar las mias de su cuerpo... Sus gritos de terror cuando vio su alice salir de el en forma de una pequeña piedra... Y el ultimo aliento que escapo de sus frios labios. El anciano no soporto tantas emociones... La muerte se burla despiadadamente de mi destino. Espero no perder la cordura, ya que es lo unico que me queda ademas del amor que siento por Izumi. Quiero verle... Lo necesito... Pero no debe venir. Es demasiado peligroso. __Tengo nauseas._

Realmente eso no me ayudo demasiado. Senti como la pena que guardaba ese pequeño cuaderno se sumaba a la mia. Era insoportable. Preferia mil veces cualquier dolor fisico al que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Asi que decidi volver a dormir, esperando no tener que despertar... No en este mundo en el que todo esta mal, incluso mi existencia.

* * *

No se que opinan del diario... Me parecio que seria una buena forma de darle un respiro a la depresion de Mikan u.u Pero no todo sera asi xD Vere como cambiar la historia para que haya algo de felicidad ^^U GRACIAS POR LEER Nos vemos en el prox cap

LEAN MI OTRO FIC! Es mas happy que este y hay mas amor por parte de nuestra pareja favorita /^^/

REVIEW

-KuroTsuki-


	12. Anuncio

Minna~ ANUNCIO OAO

Lamento si pensaron que era un cap nuevo :c PEro les queria avisar que no he publicado NADA DE NADA (Soy ingrata QAQ) porque he tenido una sequia cerebral u.u Ademas me ofrecieron la oportunidad de escribir un libro en una editorial y quiero aprovechala :D Estoy trabajando en el nuevo cap y necesito ideas, me ayudan? :D PORFAVOR A Gracias ^^


	13. Prologo

Prologo

Mi primera historia de Gakuen Alice :D. Espero que les guste.

Gakuen Alice y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

-Cuidado!- No! No puede ser! -DETRAS DE TI!- Nunca habia gritado de esa forma... estaba chillando. Pero era demasiado tarde como para advertirle...Su cuerpo estaba tirado inmovil sobre el cesped...El carmesi de su sangre teñia rapidamente el suelo...Mi compañero de misiones...la persona que amaba...

En ese momento desee olvidar todo lo relacionado con él: el entrenamiento con Persona, nuestras misiones, la escuela, la clase de habilidades peligrosas que te obligaba a ser una marioneta de la academia...eso soy yo...eso ERA el hasta hace unos momentos

Lo unico que recuerdo es que corri por horas, dejando atras a mi compañero, la mansion llena de gente que me deseaba muerta y por la que él tuvo que acabar asi...Corri bajo la lluvia que de deslizaba por mi cara mezclandose con tibias lagrimas hasta que llegue a la academia, y desde ahi en adelante mi vision se nublo, dejandome tirada inconciente en el suelo. Lo ultimo que escuche fue la voz de Persona, esa persona fria y sanguinaria que er4ra mi entrenador, y la que mas odiaba en todo mundo diciendo varias veces con su voz punzante...

- Eres debil...Una verguenza-

* * *

Reescrito. La idea es la misma pero cambie detalles ^^ Espero que les agrade


End file.
